different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a Korun Jedi Knight during the waning days of the Old Republic. He was close friends with fellow Jedi Sora Bulq and Nioman Dokoora, as well as Tyrone Dooku. After completing his training with T'ra Saa Mace took on Depa Billaba as a padawan and quickly rose through the ranks of the Jedi, ascending to the High Council at an unprecedented young age. He led the Jedi for twenty-five years, fighting in many conflicts and participating in the Battle of Geonosis as well as many others when the Clone War struck, though losing his former padawan Depa Billaba to the Dark Side on Haruun Kal. After Anakin Skywalker revealed Chancellor Palpatine's Sith identity Mace set out to defeat the Sith Lord but was betrayed by Anakin and killed by Palpatine. In Destiny canon, however, Palpatine uses Mace's growing enmity towards Skywalker to draw him into the Dark Side and giving him the Sith mantle Darth Wrath. Wrath served Palpatine well over the years, even killing Garndmaster Yoda, but was eventually btrayed and killed by another of Palpatine's pawns who had been kept secret; Kya Koon , also known as Darth Traya Information Born: 84 BBY, Haruun Kal Died: 19 BBY, Coruscant Species: Human Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council Jedi Path: Guardian Weapon: Blue, then purple lightsaber. Lightsaber Form: Shien, then Vaapad Master: T'ra Saa Apprentices: Depa Billaba Hair: Bald Eyes: Brown Appearances: Tartania, Different Destiny, Twist of Fate, Jedi Exile , Transcending Tyranus , Triumvirate of Power, Jinxing Jinn, Story of the Bark Family (flashback only) Biography Jedi Padawan Tartania Jedi Knight Training Depa o o o ' Jedi Master Creating Vaapad Appointment to the Council Duel on Riaan In 39 BBY, Mace aided Sora in an investigation after Bulq's estate on Ruul was sacked by a pirate group. The search led them to the nearby moon of Riaan, where they learned, to their shock, that Nioman was behind the attack. They ended up dueling him, which led to an additional surprise that Nioman had embraced the Dark Side. However, he did so in moderation and remained emotionally in check, proving a natural counter to Vaapad, which both Mace and Sora were fully utilizing at this point. That, combined with Nioman's wide array of saber techniques, was enough to land Mace and Sora in defeat, though not enough so that their lives were at Nioman's mercy. Instead, Nioman took the opportunity to leave Riaan, while the two Jedi were reluctant to follow him and chose to keep his existence a secret. Karmathia A year passed, but Mace had not forgotten about Nioman and, against Sora's council, went in search of him again. Eventually, Mace tracked Nioman to Karmathia, where he enlisted the support of Nioman's lover. However, Nioman soon learned of this and confronted Mace. This time, though, the odds were in Mace's favor, as he was fully prepared for the duel, and also had in his favor Nioman's emotional turmoil, which he used heavily to his advantage. He bested Nioman in combat, but could not finish him off before Nioman's apprentice intervened with reinforcements, causing Mace to return to Coruscant. He decided, then, to speak to Yoda, whom he had become close with, on the matter, asking the Grandmaster's advice. Yoda believed that Nioman would not be a threat to the Jedi, and that danger could best be prevented by leaving him alone. And while more proactive Mace disagreed, he did not defy the Grandmaster. The Sith Return o o The Clone War Separatist Crisis Battle of Geonosis Haruun Kal Telmaros Discovery By 20 BBY, it had become apparent that the Fist of Justice was going to continue to harry the Jedi as long as it lasted. It had been relatively confirmed that its leader, Darth Nihalis, was indeed fallen Jedi Nioman Dokoora, so Mace decided the best course of action was to follow Nioman's tracks in hopes of finding the main base of the Fist. Mace contacted Luminara Unduli and she reluctantly informed him that Nioman's forces were centered on Telmaros, a sister planet to Tartania, where Nioman had last been known to be. Mace, accompanied by Kit Fisto, traveled to Telmaros to investigate. There he found the base he was searching for but was ambushed and trapped inside. Soon he encountered Nihalis, who was confirmed to be Nioman, and fought him for the first time since Karmathia, eighteen years before. They were interrupted by the arrival of Major Bludd, a notorious assassin who the Jedi had been hunting for some time, and Kit Fisto. The combatants were shortly after separated, but Mace and Kit were able to contact the Republic fleet under Plo Koon and Adi Gallia and inform them of Major Bludd's affiliation to the Fist of Justice, and the location of the base on Telmaros. Battle Boz Pity ' ' ' ' Battle of Coruscant Confrontation with Palpatine Following the Battle of Coruscant, the Jedi Council became more and more suspicious of the Chancellor's motives, and discussed removing him from office. Their decision was made for them when Anakin Skywalker revealed that Palpatine was the Second Sith Lord. As on Geonosis, Mace made decisive action and, with fellow Councilors Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto, confronted and made to arrest Palpatine. However, the Chancellor unleashed a Sith lightsaber and soon all three of Mace's comrades had fallen to the Sith. With his strength in Vaapad, Mace was able to hold off Sidious's attacks and even channel the Sith's dark energy against him. Despite this, Palpatine was still a match for Mace and the two would have been at an impasse if not for another of Mace's talents; the Shatterpoint ability. With this, Mace disarmed Palpatine and would have killed him if not for the intervention of Anakin Skywalker. A brief debate ensued but so focused was Mace on Palpatine that he was caught off guard and disarmed by Skywalker, who refused to allow Palpatine to be killed. Mace was subsequently assaulted with Force Lightning and killed by Darth Sidious. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Destiny canon Different Destiny Fall Serving the Emperor Disfiguration During Different Destiny in a confrontation with Obi-Wan Kenobi over keeping Satine as his slave, Darth Wrath fell into the sarlaac pit and was hurt, causing him to wear an eyepatch. He lost his other eye fifteen years later to Luke Skywalker when the Jedi Cadet threw his lightsaber at Wrath. Twist of Fate Battle of Dantooine Kit Fisto was nearly the only survivor of the Battle of Dantooine. After coordinating a way to get as many sentinents off world he dueled the now Darth Wrath. Despite Darth Wrath's more agressive form, Kit was able to hold is on until the presence of Master Yoda distracted the Sith Lord and Kit was able to check on the evacuated Jedi unknowing that Darth Wrath would take the aged Jedi master into his possession along with the youngling Jinn Skywalker. Battles of the Death Star Captured Shaak Ti Plot to Overthrow Palpatine Duel with Kya